Into the Ring
by phoenixgriffin
Summary: Oh, the usual. girls fall into Middle Earth, meet two hot elves, fall in love.... but the end isn't quite what you would expect...
1. Default Chapter

WHO-HOO! Lol, this is me and my friends second but first "published" fan fiction. We hope you like it! It's the usual stuff, you know, we fall into M.E. Create some havoc, have some fun, lol. Ok, disclaimer: me and my friend don't own anything but Angela and Christine, that's all. Hehe, LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie business now.

Into the Ring

By: phoenixgriffin aka the phoenix girl and the griffin chick

"Oh no!" Angela Diaz peered at the clock in the Hartnell College locker room. She hurriedly stuffed her damp clothes and a bottle of shower gel into her backpack. The last slam of the door from the front of the locker room that led out to the pool meant that she was alone. She looked around the empty rows of lockers. Sure enough, that was the last swimmer. Just then she heard a clang coming from the bathroom area. 

"Who's there?" Angela asked. She opened her backpack and took out her hairspray, ready to attack at will. Angela crept towards the back of the locker rooms and poked her head out. To her relief the person who had made the noise was Christine Ebalo, a buddy of hers from school.

"God Christine, you scared the crap out of me!" Angela laughed.

Christine chuckled nervously. "Why are you still here?"

Angela laughed, "probably the same reason you are…. I think.." she ended nervously watching her friend.

"Oh, it just takes me longer to get ready than everybody else," Christine said as she tried to brush her wet, mangled hair. "I gotta hurry up though 'cause my dad's waiting for me out in the parking lot."

"Oh ok, I'll wait for you then, it's a little scary in here when you're all by yourself, don't you think?" Angela said. 

"Yeah, I don't really like being alone in here," Christine related. Angela fiddled with her necklace as she leaned against the wall. Suddenly Angela realized something was missing.

"Shit," she cried when she found out her necklace was missing its charm. "I'm missing my little turtle charm!"

"Christine? did you see where I put my bracelet before I took a shower?" Angela asked. "Let me check my shower stall!" Angela ran over to her stall and searched the tile floor and the tray dish that she usually put her things in. "Shit Christine, I can't find it!"

"Calm down," Christine assured "I'm sure we'll find it." 

"What if it fell in the pool!" Angela cried frantically. "Oh wait, did I bring it with me in the pool?" 

"Maybe it's here!" Christine persuaded.

"Yeah maybe.." Angela then noticed a glint coming from the opposite side of the showers. "OMG! Is that it? How'd it get over there?"

Christine smiled, "See I told you it'd be here." She marched on over to where Angela was standing. 

"I found this next to it, too," Angela said, picking up a shiny, ring like figure.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Christine said, "Does it belong to one of the other girls? I think they'd miss something like this." It was hard to ignore the glare of the small object. Angela slipped it on out of curiosity. Suddenly, a glare of light seemed to eat away at the shower wall. "Oh my god!" Christine cried.

Angela screamed, "Oh my god Christine, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!"

"The hell if I should know!" Christine said in amazement. Angela was about to touch it with her finger when Christine pulled her arm back. "What are you doing?! What if you get sucked in or something?"

"Oh c'mon Christine, what's the worst that could happen?" Angela reached out and tried to touch it again with her other hand. Christine tried to grab her hand but was to late. Just then, the door from the front of the locker room whipped open, but not in time to see Angela and Christine being sucked in the wall of light.

****

Well? What did you think? TELL US!! lol


	2. Chapter 2, and the wherabouts

Hey guys! Alright, I see ONE review, c'mon, I know you guys read it and just don't review, PLEASE REVIEW! We'd love you for it!

****

Chapter 2

Angela felt like her head was swimming she was so dizzy. She had no idea where she was; of course it might help if she opened her eyes "uuug.." she groaned, "Christine?"  
Christine laid on her back, donned in a funky looking outfit and sporting long, wavy hair. "Christine!?" Angela shook her. 

"Huh!" Christine turned over and forced open her eyes.

Angela screamed, "What happened to you? You look.... COOL!" Angela then quirked, "Not that you didn't before, you just look cooler!" 

"Angela, that you!?" Christine said, "Your hair, you look different, and what are you wearing? This is weird!" Christine remarked in wonder. But Christine stopped marveling when she took a long around at their surroundings. "Um. where are we?"  
Christine looked over Angela, "You look like an elf from Lord of the Rings or something?!" 

Angela replied, "Christine, you look completely different too, you look like on of the elvish maidens, uh.... I'm not sure, but wherever we are, do you think we need those things?" Angela pointed to a tree where laid two bows and 2 quivers of arrows, a sword, and two shorter swords, and a bunch of smaller slip in knives.

Christine still sat in shock. "Where are we?" she wailed. Angela ignored her cries and ran over to the weapons.

"OOH! TOYS!!" Angela quipped laughingly, "C'mon Christine, we might need these so here," Angela grabbed one set of the artillery and tossed to Christine. They slipped on there weapons and fully noticed themselves.

"If someone comes along and asks us who we are, what should we say?" Angela said, as she excitedly fiddled with the bow. 

Christine tried it on. "Um. They're nice," Christine said dully. She wandered over to a nearby riverbank where the water was clear and fresh.

"Should we tell them to the truth, or stick with whatever this," she pointed to herself, "is." Angela then noticed that Christine wasn't listening and that she couldn't see her, "Christine? Christine!"

"I'm over here!" Christine called from the river. Angela sidled up to her and peered into the water. 

"Oh good, I thought I had almost lost you!" Angela quipped, "What are you looking at? Hey, there's a scar on my cheek, " Angela noticed.

"Mine too," Christine said.

"And our ear's are pointy!" Angela said.

"Angela, that ring you tried on back on the locker room...it took us somewhere...did it take us on to the movie set, of Lord of the Rings?" Christine said in a shaken voice.

"Not to the movie, maybe the story itself!" Angela said. Angela rubbed the tips of her ears, "Well, it don't feel like no movie set." Angela's eyes glazed over with worry, "Christine, I don't think we're in Salas anymore, I don't think we're even in our own dimension."

A smile suddenly spread across Christine's once sullen face. "Do you know what this means!" she started hopping up and down.

"We're in Middle-Earth," Angela said slowly, "we're not anywhere… near… home?"

"I might be able to meet Orlando! Ahh, Orlando! And maybe even Peter Jackson too! Oh goodie!" Christine said gleefully. 

Angela raised her eyebrow at this. "This ISN'T a movie, Christine, it's the real thing!"

Christine stopped, "The.. the REAL thing?" 

Angela nodded, "Yeah, the real thing." Angela took out her sword and ran her finger over the blade, pricking it. "Damn!"

"So what do we do now?" Christine said.

Angela watched the blood run down her hand, "I guess, we have to stay here, and find a way home."

"Okay, but since you know all this Lord of the Rings stuff better than I do, perhaps you can tell where we are?" Christine asked.

"We can't be far from Rivendell," Angela said, she plunged her hand in the water, dissolving the blood off her hand, then she noticed she still had the ring on. "but I'm not positive, Christine, it doesn't look like anywhere described in the books, let's just walk around-" Angela heard a noise and jumped up, grabbing her bow and arrow like she had done it a million times, "Christine did you hear that?"

"What is it?" Christine said, startled hiding behind Angela. 

Angela rolled her eyes, "NOT- oh screw it," Angela fixed her eyes on where the noise came from. "C'mon Christine." Angela noticed that Christine still hid, "Christine, C'MON! You have to pick up your bow, remember freshman year!"

Christine then quirked, "but I haven't done archery since then!"

Angela then said a little quiver in her voice, "neither have I, but maybe we could try anyway!"

"I don't know...I-" before Christine could finish, an orc leaped from the bushes.

"HOLY CRAP! AN ORC!" Angela screamed and shot of her bow; the arrow went straight through the things head.

It died instantly. "Wow," Christine muttered under her breath. 

"D-D-Did I do that?" Angela shockingly said.

"It appears so," a voice said from behind them. Angela and Christine whirled around, Angela having another arrow notched. Unfortunately Christine's head was in the way of the new intruder and she slightly altered her friend by pushing her softly to the side with her leg.

"Who are you, say your name or this arrow's going to go through you," Angela softly but shakingly said.

"Great speech," Christine vehemently joked.

"Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind," Angela jokingly shot back.

A tall, brash looking man with a hood stepped out from behind the shrubbery. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and you are?" he finished.

Angela side glanced at Christine, and prayed _'please don't freak!'_  
"We? We are.. Well, I am Ainiance, and my companion here is Laivina," Angela said, hoping Christine would go with it.

Christine gave a puzzled look, but nevertheless didn't complain. "Isn't this Viggo Mortensen?" Christine whispered into Angela's pointy ear. 

"Shh..." Angela shot back.

"Ladies, what exactly are you doing out here in the woods of Rivendell?" the Viggo Mortenson look alike asked.

Angela and Christine shot glances towards each other, "uh....."

Christine decide to say the truth, at least half of it, "too tell you the truth, we don't exactly know how we got here, we just woke up here."

"Um, yeah," Christine added. "We opened our eyes, and boom! We are right here in the woods, and with pointy ears!"

Angela gaped at her friends burst, "Uh! What she means is.." Angela couldn't think of anything so she grabbed her friends hand to try and pull her away but her hand stung. "Ouch, damn!"

The sword's cut had re-opened and began to bleed again.

Aragorn noticed this. "Are you all right, Miss?" he asked.

"I think I could use a bandage..." Angela's voice trailed as she pressed her wound.

"A band aid?" Aragorn looked questionably. "Here," he ordered, hand out, "give me your hand." Willingly, Angela stretched out her wound. Angela notice him start to take things out of his pockets, something that looked like one of those old fashioned bandages and some weird liquid stuff in a vile.

"Now hold on..." Aragorn coaxed. Christine watched intently as he dressed Angela's wound with the bandage, drizzling a bit of the strange liquid on top. "This is sap from one of the healing plants from here," he said as he noticed Christine watch him put the stuff on Angela's cut.

Angela then popped, "Where would here be?"

"Are you not familiar with these woods?" Aragorn prompted.

"I told you--we woke up here!" Christine interrupted.

"Uh, if we were, I'm pretty sure we'd know where we are," she cut Christine off from saying anything else. Angela gave Christine a 'hold-up! I'll talk to you in a minute' kind of look. Christine zipped her lip with her finger and tried to stifle a giggle. 

"Well, for your sakes, we are in Rivendell young maidens," Aragorn said. Angela's and Christine's mouths dropped.

Aragorn laughed and said, "if you would like, I could take you to Elrond and I think he'd be able to find out where you came from."

Christine's eyes lit up furiously. Angela had no reason to ask what that meant. Christine had been obsessed with Orlando Bloom, the actor that played the elf prince Legolas. _'Will she ever realize that this isn't a movie?' _Angela thought. "um, alright, do you think it'll be alright? you know, with the big guy?" Angela asked.

"The big guy?" Aragorn asked.

"Um, you know, Elrond, him," Angela added quickly.

"You are welcome with Elrond, nevertheless." Aragorn beckoned his gloved arm to follow. Nevertheless, the two fell in step behind him, making their way past clumps of moss and logs.


End file.
